Res
Res is a being whose origins are unknown. He has no set goals, and everything he does is on whims; if anyone were to ask him for reasons for his actions he would reply "I felt like it." The name Res is not his real name, it was given to him by Rav, as after when she asked for his name he said "call me whatever you feel like." Always keeping a straight face, Res just continues on going wherever he feels like. Res seems to have an unending supply of energy in his body. Personality Res always keeps a straight face, not because he is hiding his emotions, but rather because he never has any reason to change his expression. He doesn't understand or feel the emotions other people feel. He has come to feel some things throughout his journeys, but it is mostly the sensation of annoyance and he is not good with things that annoy him, either avoiding it all together or trying to destroy it. Appearance Res has long messy grayish-black hair, and he never feels the need to do anything with it. He wears a trenchcoat and jeans. Abilities Energy Manipulation: Res can manipulate the vast amount of energy to affect his body in many different ways Strength: Res is stronger than normal fighters but doesn't have a lot of pure strength. He can use the energy in his body to enhance his strength. Intelligence: Res isn't the planning type he is straight forward but what he lacks in strategy he makes up for in raw power Durability: Res has high durability no matter how many times he is hit or cut he gets right back up never changing his expressions like the attacks aren't even fazing him. Healing: His wounds naturally heal fast but if he needs to he can increase the the speed much more by amping up the energy flow in his body. Reflexes: Res had surprisingly good reflexes but only really uses them when facing fatal attacks other wise he takes the hit. Developing: Res doesn't have much real battle experience since he blows away most opponents easily but during battles against strong opponents he discovers new ways to use his energy to help with battle. Techniques You can't really call them techniques they don't really have names and they are simple but its how he fights Energy Blast: Res punches and releases a giant blast of energy in that direction, because of the amount of energy he has he can do multiple times in a row and not get tired. He can fire it from either of his hands and uses it both closes range and long range but he can't use it for things like uppercuts his arm has to be straight not bent when he lets out the energy. He can also fire one out of his leg but can only use it for stomping or kicking forward since his leg has to straight when he lets out the energy. Shielding: Res fires a small pulse of energy at the moment of impact with the enemy attack meant to defend or deflect the attack. he can use it on any part of his body but is really effective when focused on a specific point of his body and combined with movement like bringing his leg up and hitting with his knee or punching and kicking. He can use this on his foot or hand even if his leg or arm is bent without losing its effectiveness. Energy Shock Wave: Unlike the blast he fires a wave of energy out of his hand which is meant to effect a wide range. it only works when he is physically touching something and he can use without moving. He places his hands on something like a wall and sends out the energy into the wall and depending on the strength of the wall it will on come down. He can also it on enemies to help by pass armor. Category:Page made by EXShade Category:Male Category:Original Character